A frequency rights holder may own rights to a frequency (e.g., a frequency spectrum, a frequency band, etc.) in a particular jurisdiction (e.g., a geographic area). The frequency rights holder may use the shared frequency for a non-commercial purpose. For example, the frequency may be allocated for public safety use and/or educational use and controlled by local governments and/or schools.